A-Z Sladin Oneshots
by MonsterOfCookies
Summary: A collection of Sladin oneshots, A-Z...fluff and comfort and a hint of angst :)
1. Apprentice

**My new drabble collection! A-Z Sladin! :D **

**I couldn't resist having 'Apprentice' as A. I could have done so much with it but this is quite simple, really. **

**Contains mature content. **

**Hope you enjoy!(:**

* * *

**Apprentice**

After all this time, Robin had never gone back.

He wondered if his team..._ex _team had given up searching for him. Or rather, _when_ they had, as it wasn't likely they were still looking for him now. Slade hadn't let him face his team after the last time – there were too many risks. So he'd taken the teen away, away from Jump, away from his friends, his team.

And now two years later, Robin found he didn't actually mind.

Slade wasn't evil-evil (although if he could mind read, Robin would most certainly be dead, or at least in a lot of pain for suggesting it). He didn't starve him, or make him any more miserable. He didn't beat him, didn't force him to do anything more than steal. Robin knew that most of this only benefitted the man himself; a starved and broken apprentice would be no good. If he forced Robin to kill, he would be un-cooperative, and hate his life, and the teen knew that Slade knew he would be no good if he was forced. He had to _learn_.

So training often involved the battering of many robots which were programmed to be way more human than a robot should be, to get Robin used to the feel. And Robin _was _getting used to the feel. He was getting used to everything, to stealing, to the _thrill_ of the chase, to Slade himself.

Sometimes it scared him to be so comfortable around the man. He was a killer, a ruthless killer, and Robin could mostly relax around him. It unnerved him, but at the same time he was glad he hadn't spent all this time glancing over his shoulder every two seconds, for fear a one eyed man would spring up and beat him.

Robin had, of course, seen him without his mask, and vice versa. The white hair and eye patch had come a little bit of a surprise, but it suited the man. He was rugged, handsome, even. This, plus the purring voice, the actual verbal praise he was given, the 'special' feeling he gave Robin, all added up to Robin's tiny crush on the man.

He had a killer body, too (no pun intended). Robin would sometimes stare as he caught the man walking round the hideout shirtless or close to naked, and judging by the smirk on Slade's face, he would guess the man spotted him, or just knew he was that hot. The teen guessed it was a bit of both.

His reluctance to turn to the 'bad side' was the only thing stopping him from starting something with the man. Any other arguments were stupid. He wouldn't meet anyone else he could be himself with, who knew both sides of him. That was if Slade _let _him be with anyone else. Slade didn't seem old and that question had been answered six months after his capture, when the man had shown Robin the extent of his healing abilities by running a sword through his own ribs.

Robin shook his head. Too much information was passing through his brain as he thought over the last two years and now was a rare time he was allowed to rest. He was sitting on his bed, pushed into the corner of a practically bare room. It wasn't grim and ugly, contrary to what you might believe, but Robin simply didn't want to decorate it. His old room in the tower had been the same.

He was about to get up to shower when more thoughts came into his head and he paused to 'file' them. A little guilt at the stealing he'd been doing, but he rarely felt guilty about that anymore. He was getting used to it, like the dummies in training. He didn't even care that Slade was winning. He had never stood a chance. The man was deadly, he had always held back in their fights. Robin knew when he had lost. Besides, it wasn't like he was unbearable; they flirted on a regular basis. He was easy to be around.

Robin stood up, engrossed in thoughts of Slade. In thoughts of loneliness, in the realisation that Slade was really the only person he had left. He imagined them being in a 'relationship' – of a completely sexual nature, of course, no strings attached. As he stripped to get into the shower, he imagined Slade doing this to him, pulling off his black shirt, his tight trousers, his underwear. Running his finger down the dip in his spine as he reached to turn the shower on, grabbing his hips as they stepped into the shower.

Warmth pooled in his groin as he slipped his hand down from his hip to gently cup his cock, closing his eyes and tilting his head back to let the water stream over his face as he began stroking his rapidly swelling length with one hand. He groaned as he began to get all hot and bothered, imagining Slade's huge, somewhat calloused hand stroking him rapidly, the other hand tugging on his nipple, before sliding down his side, past his hip and round between his legs to probe at his hole.

Groaning again, Robin gently pushed one, and then two fingers past the tight ring of muscle and into the space beyond. His fingers weren't long enough to cause him any real pleasure, but the image of Slade just popping the head through in slow, shallow thrusts was enough to make him arch, impossibly close to release as he teased and stroked his very full erection. He hadn't done this in a while and found it ridiculously easy to come after a short masturbation.

After he shuddered his release, he stood under the shower for a while, scrubbing off whatever sweat, cum and general grime he had on him. Then he exited, dried himself off and pulled on some pyjamas before slipping into bed, as some of his darker emotions began to overwhelm him...

* * *

A few days passed. Robin handed in a German assignment, they sparred for five hours straight each day, and every shower time, Robin found himself with his hand wrapped around his cock, desperate for it to be the man touching him.

Right now, they were lying on a roof across the road from a short, bald man in a suit carrying a large briefcase. That briefcase was full of small weapons belonging to the man who had hired them to take him down, and they were waiting for him to go into the small alley nearby, where he would meet with the man he was giving them to, so they could jump him easily.

Just then, the man began to move and Robin followed Slade across the rooftops. They ran and jumped quickly and quietly, dressed in complete black save for Robin's silver 'S' above his heart. Robin wouldn't be doing any actual killing, just watching how Slade did it. He was fine with watching Slade for now, though, considering the man's bulging muscles flexed rather nicely beneath the black Kevlar, and Robin was slightly ashamed to admit to checking out the man's ass.

They continued on, though, until they reached the alleyway, and waited for the man to arrive. The one receiving the weapons was already there, and Robin saw Slade eyeing him but apparently decided against killing him, for now. They were, of course, still on the rooftops, which were lower here, but they were confident they couldn't be spotted.

It took the man ten minutes to arrive. Robin was not a patient person but a quick look from a single steel eye, surrounded by the orange that made up the left side of his mask, Robin huffed quietly and waited impatiently. Finally though when the man did appear, Slade stepped forwards and in a single leap he was off the roof, his sword slicing through the man's neck. Slade grabbed the briefcase, stabbed the wide-eyed receiver in the throat, and leaped back up to where Robin was waiting. Quick and efficient. Robin barely even batted an eyelid.

As they made their way back, Slade ordered Robin to give him an account of exactly what he'd done, how long it had taken for him to jump, to draw his sword, for the men to die. Robin, knowing by now what was expected of him, recalled the events perfectly and the man nodded, satisfied.

Giving the briefcase to the client and receiving money didn't take long, so they were soon back at Slade's hideout. The man ordered him to do his maths homework before going to take a shower himself, and Robin sighed as he sat down with a pencil, staring at the daunting tasks.

He did the first question quickly, but not as quickly as he could have done. He was too preoccupied with thoughts of Slade to focus on the questions. He began to think about it more. Slade wouldn't let him go. He'd train him until he was a killer, until he was so used to this lifestyle that he wouldn't be able to break away, much like Slade himself. He wouldn't escape this. He couldn't be a hero any more.

So why bother holding back?

Robin knew Slade preferred male company, even if he did shag the occasional woman, so that wasn't an issue. He wasn't exactly the worst person ever. He wasn't insane, he wasn't completely cold hearted. He was smart, he could be pretty funny. It wasn't like Robin could be with anyone else for the moment, so why bother trying to stop what was apparently inevitable? He knew Slade wasn't likely to say 'no', if Robin asked for it.

So, strengthening his resolve, Robin stood up and made his way to Slade's quarters. He reached the large room with the large bed that Slade owned and pulled his shirt off, and then pushed his trousers down, his heart beating rapidly, partially nervous, partially excited. He reached the en-suite, where he heard the shower running, and took a deep breath and entered.

There was a shower curtain in front of the shower, and Robin wondered if Slade knew he was here. Putting that thought out of his head, he steeled himself, pushed his underwear and socks off and pulled the shower curtain open enough for him to enter, and stepped in.

Slade was facing where he'd come in, his thick, white hair plastered to his head. He had apparently taken off his eyepatch to wash his hair and face, and now he stood facing Robin, in the midst of putting it on, water running down his muscled body. His molten silver eye stared directly into Robins', and the boy took a deep breath and another step forwards, determinedly running his hands over the man's hard, wide chest, down over his abs and then behind his back and up again, stepping closer still, his eyes fixed on Slade's face as he finished tying the eyepatch,.

Then the man's previously expressionless face twisted into a smirk and the look in his eye turned hungry.

"So you worked it out, then? 'If you can't beat them, join them'?" He said, and Robin sighed with a nod, his lips meeting Slade's chest softly. It didn't even surprise him that he probably had this planned all along. It didn't matter anymore.

Then Robin felt a pair of large, warm hands run down his sides and cup his bare ass, and he shivered, leaning in to the man, who began to knead the flesh with his hands. Robin started to get hard, but was delighted to find he was not the only one affected by the heat that seemed to envelop the two bodies.

Robin looped his arms around Slade's neck and pulled himself up to press his lips against his Master's, and the man pushed his ass up so his legs wrapped around Slade's hips as he devoured the teen's mouth, kissing him for all he was worth, and Robin gave as good as he got, craving this heat, this lust, this...freedom, of sorts.

The teen ran his fingers through Slade's thick hair as they kissed greedily, tugging his face closer, grinding slightly against the man's thickening length. He moaned softly as he grew harder himself, and Slade smirked as he rubbed his tongue hard against Robin's, gripping the boy tightly, idly thinking that this was a pretty good kiss despite Robin being a beginner.

Robin himself was thinking that this was way better than 'pretty good'. This was hot, fiery hot; he could feel every contour of the man's chest against his own, he could feel the cock pressing at his ass, he could feel the man's hands, kneading his ass. He had to pull away, gasping for air before he blacked out, and a smirking Slade began to attack his neck, leaving a shivering and shuddering Robin with marks which wouldn't fade. The teen moaned his approval at the treatment, feeling the hot water cascading over their bodies, adding to the hot, steamy, slickness of it all.

Slade then turned off the shower, however, and stepped out of the bathtub, wrapping a towel around them and drying them quickly, pausing to massage Robin's aching erection, and the teen groaned at the feeling. Slade smirked, threw the towel away and resumed kissing the dizzied teen, leading him into the bedroom as he did so. Soon they were on the bed and Robin was exploring the man's body with his lips, hands and tongue.

He marvelled in how hard it was compared to his own. The man appeared to be made out of solid muscle. Robin took his time over his nipples, enjoying how they got hard under his touch, and then went down to Slade's nether-regions, heart beating nervously. What if he couldn't do this...?

But he turned out to be a natural, or so Slade would tell him later, as he sucked the head into his mouth and rubbed the bottom with his hand, closing his eyes, actually enjoying himself. His mouth sank deeper and deeper until most of it was down his throat and then he glanced up at Slade with half lidded, bright blue eyes, filled with desire. He felt the man tense and saw him take a deep breath and smirked as he realised he'd just made him lose control for a second.

As payback, Slade grabbed Robin's hair and started to fuck his throat. It hurt quite a bit but Robin focused on teasing, rubbing and massaging the man's balls, until he pulled his cock out of Robin's throat and pulled him up suddenly, so he was sprawled on top of him, an expression of endearing shock on his face. Slade noted he was still hard and smirked, flipping them over, deciding to explore Robin's body himself.

He soon had the teen gasping, arching and moaning, sweat covering his body, his legs spread wide as the man fisted his cock and pushed two fingers up his ass. Robin could feel nothing but pleasure, heat and arousal flooding through his body as he moaned for Slade to just get on with it. The man smirked, quickly coating his shaft with lube on the bedside table, and sat back, pulling Robin back on top of him.

"Go on, apprentice," he smirked as the boy sat in his lap, staring down at the two, angry erections pressed together between them. He glanced back up into the aroused, predatory silver eye and took a deep breath, steadying himself on Slade's shoulders with one arm around them, the other gripping the base of Slade's cock. And then he was pushing down, moaning, his head thrown back in pleasure as he sank down on the man's erection.

"Fuck," he groaned as the felt himself being filled rather rapidly. "_Fuck_," he gasped again as he was sitting on the man fully now, Slade's cock throbbing inside him. "Oh, God, fuck me," he gasped, staring desperately into Slade's eye. The man felt a powerful wave of arousal and dominance crash over him and, with a growl, flipped them over and did as the boy asked.

Robin groaned and moaned, barely able to do anything but hold onto him and take it as he thrust in and out roughly, with long, yet fast strokes which clipped his prostate every time. He was gasping and keening and moaning wildly, clinging onto the man's hair as they ravished each other's mouths. Why had he waited so long to do this? This was _heaven! _

"God," he groaned, and Slade smirked, biting the boy's neck roughly in reward for being named a deity. Robin managed to weakly push his hips back, seeking more contact as he was well and truly fucked. Slade was pretty sure the teen had come at least twice by now, and he grinned as he continued marking the slender column of his apprentice's throat.

"Oh, fuck, Slade," Robin screamed, and his last release was his final one, as Slade couldn't hold back after seeing the boy's face as he was overcome by pleasure. They came together in one roaring fire of passion and Robin whimpered as he slumped onto the mattress, hot cum soaking his and Slade's stomachs. He could just about feel it dripping out of his ass but ignored it, too busy focusing on the high that he had just experienced.

Gasping for air, he just lay on Slade's bed for a while, barely aware of the man slumping next to him. When he finally regained his senses, it was to the man shuffling down the bed again.

"Whaa-?" he mumbled eloquently, and Slade smirked.

"Just cleaning you up."

And then Robin felt a hot, wet member swipe over, around and in his entrance, and gasped as he realised Slade was genuinely licking his ass. He spread his legs a little more, unsure of how his body could be so eager for more when he felt he could sleep for a hundred years. However, his cock began to grow again as Slade's tongue fucked him and he moaned as the man licked his shaft, balls and entrance, and proceeded to pleasure him until he came.

Thankfully it didn't take as long but Robin was now on the verge of falling asleep. Slade couldn't bring himself to kick the boy out, instead lifting him up and carrying him back to the shower. And as the man scrubbed him down, he realised Robin wasn't just an apprentice anymore. He was a partner. And Robin realised that he didn't have a single regret, and knew then that he was truly under the man's power, but it didn't matter.

Because this was where he belonged.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review? :)**


	2. Batmobile

**Basically a PWP smut-fest...was going to have more plot but decided what the hell. Apologies for the lack of explanation as to why Slade is allowed in the Batmobile. Just roll with it. I hope it's not too bad ;)**

* * *

"Today has been a good day!" Robin said brightly from the back of the Batmobile. He got two grunts in return, and huffed. "Stop complaining, you two. Slade, I know you and the Joker were probably friends or whatever-"

This got a snort and Robin grinned as the mercenary who had helped him and Batman out so many times turned around and gave him a steely, one-eyed glare. Robin then continued. "-but seriously, we managed to stop him and this time I think he'll be too terrified to get out for a looong time. And Batman, stop being grouchy because Slade helped. The Joker has been put away and you should be grateful."

Robin ended his lecture and, sighing as he got silence from the two men in the front, crossed one leg over the other, staring out of the window as they drove home. It wasn't long before they were there, and Batman got out quickly, probably not wanting to be in Slade's presence anymore. He could be quite childish, really, Robin supposed.

He was about to get out himself when there was a click and the teen found he couldn't open the door. Frowning, he glanced at the front to ask Slade if he could, but Slade was facing him, smirking, his single grey-blue eye predatory. At first, Robin didn't understand.

"Um, Slade? Can you open your door? Mine's locked-"

"I know." The man smirked, gesturing at the 'lock' button on the dashboard. "I locked it."

Robin stared for a moment, but then the smirk, the locked doors, and the suggestive leers and positions clicked into place.

"No- no!" he said loudly, banging his fist on the door. "Slade! We are _not_ having sex in the Batmobile!"

Slade leered, pressing another button on the dashboard, and Robin yelped as the seat he'd been leaning against began to recline until it was flat. Robin shook his head and turned back to his secret lover, but the man had already crawled through the seats and was sitting on the black leather at the back, leaning towards Robin.

"Yes, Robin," he purred in his ear, stroking his face. "We are."

And then he pulled the teen's mask off and began to remove his armour, blocking the gap between the front seats so Robin couldn't reach the dashboard to unlock the car.

"This is so creepy!" Robin whined as the man sat bare-chested before him, his wide shoulders and toned abs beckoning Robin closer, but the teen tried to resist. "Slade-"

Robin was cut off as the man leaned forwards and pressed his lips roughly against his, entangling his fingers in his hair and tugging him towards him.

"The Bat won't know," he breathed. "I'll be quick, I promise,"

Then he bit down on Robin's neck, his huge body more or less pinning the lithe one beneath him, and Robin was a goner as he began to massage the boy's groin above his tights. "I've been watching this pert ass all day while you jump around, and it's more than I can take." He growled. "You're damn well not refusing me now, brat," he smirked and Robin replied with a breathless whimper, legs now wide open, shining blue eyes staring up at the man.

Slade smirked and kissed him again, massaging his young lover's cock more roughly as he began to take Robin's cape off. The teen tried to help but ended up getting tangled up and Slade sighed, disentangling him and removing the cape before starting on his tunic and shirt. Soon Robin was moaning as the man kissed and bit his nipples, one hand pressed against the bulletproof, tinted window, the other in his lover's hair, his legs wide open and uncomfortably bent.

"Slade," he groaned, trying to shuffle as the seatbelt holder dug uncomfortably into his back. The man rolled his eye and moved them so he was kneeling on the seat, looming over Robin, still in the middle of the front seats. Robin was sprawled over the completely flat leather, his tights now down to his knees as Slade touched him everywhere, but nowhere long enough to make him come.

He was panting and gasping, feeling hot and, incredibly, aroused by the feeling of this forbidden sex, both because of the lover and the location. He was extremely hot by now and Slade smirked as he pulled himself out of his trousers and lathered himself up with the lube he kept in his belt pocket. Robin watched, transfixed, as the man fisted his own engorged cock, his tongue sticking out of his mouth, making Slade's arousal grow.

The man leaned down again and they resumed kissing, Robin arching and groaning at the hot, fiery sensation of Slade's hands and lips on him. Then he slowly started to push in with no preparation – exactly how the teen liked it - making Robin throw his head back and moan loudly as he was stretched and filled. When Slade was all in, he smirked down at the boy who found his lips again and claimed them. Slade took this as a signal and started thrusting.

Robin never thought he would be so turned on by lying on the backseat of the Batmobile getting his brains fucked out by Slade. But hell, this was one of the best fucks they'd shared and Robin was clinging to the man as he bit all the way down the slender column of his neck and to the sensitive nipples, never once slowing his pace. It was hot, sweaty, and filled with lust and need, the two of them pressed closely together as pleasure filled them to the brim with fiery passion.

"Fuck," the teen gasped, closing his legs tightly around Slade's waist as he focused on the feeling of the man sliding in and out of him, his cock weeping desperately as it was neglected, yet rubbed between their bodies. "Slade," he moaned, daring to tug on the soft, thick, white hair as he closed his gorgeous blue eyes and arched his back, overcome by a hot wave of pleasure as he came, with Slade not far after him.

The two of them lay gasping for breath on the reclined leather, Robin staring at the man's rising and falling toned chest.

"That was," Robin struggled to take in air and speak at the same time. "-amazing,"

Slade turned to him and smirked, catching his lips in a kiss again.

"I told you it was a good idea," he said smugly, then sat up and glanced down at the freshly fucked, very satisfied teen and smirked again. "Come on, let's get cleaned up before I feel the need to fuck you again," he said, and Robin arched an eyebrow.

"You? Turning down more sex?"

"Only in the Batmobile...the showers will be fine. 'Daddy Bats' will probably find us if we stay and that's a conversation I'm not willing to have,"

And without further ado, Slade grabbed their uniforms, lifted the seat back up and unlocked the doors. They made sure the coast was clear before running across to the showers in their trousers only – Robin ran as best he could after his extreme orgasm – and as they safely reached the door, neither of them noticed the dark shape in the corner of the Batcave, well hidden by the shadows.

"Really," Batman sighed as he went to go clean up the car. "I'm not the World's Best Detective for nothing..."

* * *

**I'm proud of that ending ;) and sorry it was short, and sorry if it wasn't good...but review anyway? :D**


	3. Cold

**I'm not sure how rushed or realistic this is, but please forgive me if it's rushed and unrealistic? I'm still quite pleased with it...**

* * *

**C - Cold**

"Yeaaaah!" cheered Beast Boy loudly, rushing around the Tower like a chipmunk on crack – and then he turned _into_ a chipmunk. Robin rolled his eyes, allowing himself a smile as he saw everyone's gleeful faces. They were going on a skiing holiday!

Titans East had offered to take over business for a while – although Speedy had been desperate to go with them – as Robin's team deserved some time off. Visiting Tokyo a few months ago hadn't counted as a holiday when they found out about Brushogun, and Starfire had come back miserable anyway, as Robin had pushed her and her romantic attempts away, explaining that he liked men, not women. She still didn't seem to understand but at least she'd brightened up.

As Raven dryly suggested that, to go, they needed to pack, Robin turned to his rather bare room, minus the cracked Slade mask in the corner, reminding the teen that the team had not seen him since Trigon's fall, over six months ago. One part of Robin was happy he wasn't being shown up anymore, but another felt strangely empty now that his major adversary had disappeared.

He began to gather his thick fluffy coats and other warm clothes for the week-long trip, becoming more and more excited. Time off with his team going skiing! It would be really fun. He just hoped Mr Freeze wouldn't show up half way through...

* * *

The Team left pretty early the next morning, much to complaints from Beast Boy, who snoozed in the T-Jet on the way there. Starfire was also half asleep, Raven was reading, and Cyborg was eating a bacon sandwich. Robin was driving, a small smile on his face as his eyes roamed the mountains below them, seeing snow for the first time in a year, when he'd been to Gotham.

Shortly thereafter, the built in GPS announced that they had arrived at their destination, and Robin searched for a good place to land. Finding a suitably flat landing site, he brought the T-Jet down and landed effortlessly, with a grunt from Beast Boy.

"Oh! Are we here? Are we here?!" he asked excitedly, and Robin could sense Raven about to contradict his use of words when he cut in.

"Yes, Beast Boy, we're at the ski lodge," he chuckled.

"Alright!" the small, green boy leaped out of his compartment, already geared up in warm coat, etc, and Starfire flew out shortly afterwards, staring around in wonder. Robin reminded himself that the only time she'd seen snow before now was when they'd fought the Brotherhood of Evil, and that was horrible blizzard snow. This was falling softly onto the blanket already covering the mountain and she was now ecstatic.

Robin, Cyborg and Raven followed their teammates shortly after getting their snow gear on, Cyborg wearing an incognito-style coat and scarf, Raven a fur-lined cloak, Robin a jacket not at all dissimilar to his usual uniform. The younger teammates were hurtling towards the ski lodge so they decided to pick up the pace before the more immature pair managed to get them kicked out five minutes into the holiday.

Once Robin had gotten everyone signed in with tickets, etc, they found the cabins and settled down quickly before going out to try skiing. They raced to the lodge where they were shown through to the room with all the equipment. Beast Boy and Cyborg fell in love with the snowboards while Robin and the girls went for the skis. The leader felt a twinge of...rejection? Abandonment? As he saw a black and orange set of skis, but pushed that away. _Ridiculous, _he snorted to himself. _Really? Pining after a villain?_

He found himself picking them up though, and tried to tell himself it was just because they were better than the others. No other reason. The team were then led to the slopes and Robin stared in wonder at the snow covered peaks, a smile on his face as he and Cyborg took to the ski lift, staring jealously at their flying teammates. When they reached the course, they were given brief instructions, and then Starfire led the way.

Skiing, it turned out, was something all of the team enjoyed but only two of them could actually do. Raven and Robin watched in amusement as the rest of the team tumbled down endlessly, slipping and sliding over the snow, squealing and swearing and complaining yet laughing all the while.

In the end they took pity on their friends and began to teach them some techniques and led the way down the slopes. A few days passed like this, with them all trying different things, and Robin was extremely relieved they were having an uninterrupted break. He was constantly tired now, with all the work and the research and the charity work and the masturbating to Slade...

Robin huffed atop the mountain, scowling at a distant tree. Yes, it had been too long since he had last seen Slade, but he _hated_ admitting it. And he hated his lust over the man even more. He envied him, even, for his intelligence, skill, technique, and sometimes found himself wondering what would have happened if he'd stayed his apprentice. He sighed. Stupid thoughts.

A moment later Raven told him that if he was going to stand about thinking, he might as well do it somewhere warm, so they headed back to the cabin to retire for the night. Luckily they each had their own separate, if rather small, rooms, so Robin could think about Slade in peace. Since 'thinking' usually involved...touching as well, this was for the best.

Before Robin could even so much as start undressing to get to the shower, though, a distant rumble caught his attention. It was too continuous to be a thunderstorm, and there hadn't been any clouds anyway. Robin frowned, listening, and it seemed to get louder. He peered out of the window and swore loudly.

"Titans! Avalanche!" he yelled and ran out into the corridor, where his friends piled out after him. He was about to open his mouth to give orders, but the avalanche had been faster than he had anticipated and the rumble grew deafening as it was upon them.

The snow engulfed him within milliseconds but he managed to spot his teammates flying away just as he was swallowed up, with Raven trying to direct her black magic to save him, but it was too late, and Robin felt tears prick his eyes as he realised he was going to die.

Robin was suffocating. He was inhaling snow, near enough, flailing miserably, or at least trying to. He was in pain, so much pain, being wrung out by the freezing snow, crushed and turned like he was in a tumble dryer with Cinderblock. The last thing he thought of, was that if he was in a tumble dryer with Cinderblock, then maybe Slade was around, but then he blacked out, falling endlessly down the mountain.

* * *

He was lucky, Slade thought as he sipped his cup of coffee, his steely grey eye fixed on the teenage boy in his bed. Not that he usually kept teenage boys in his bed, but this one was a special case, especially as he'd been almost killed by an avalanche a day previously.

He only had a hairline crack in his collarbone which would heal within two weeks, and he'd only fallen less than a hundred metres while inside the avalanche, which, considering it had been going at an extremely high speed, was not long at all. Slade presumed the panic and loss of control at made his favourite hero black out.

The avalanche had taken a route off the edge of the mountain. It had been an extremely lucky coincidence that Slade was in the area, and close enough to be able to do what he did; upon falling off the edge, the snow had separated out from its large clump and Slade had spotted familiar colours in the midst of all the white. Making a split second decision before the hero went splat, Slade had fired his grappling hook at the falling teen and it grabbed his fluttering cloak in the nick of time.

Robin was now lying, still unconscious, in his bed. Slade had given him a bath and wrapped him up extremely well, and the boy didn't have much of a fever, due to not being in the snow for that long. Slade reckoned he'd wake up soon and had prepared soup for him.

Sure enough, Robin woke up a few minutes later with a soft moan. His head felt like it had been split down the middle and he felt generally battered and bruised. As he opened his eyes, he realised he was still on the mountain, and wondered how the hell he had survived. He was just about to glance around for his rescuer when a figure appeared at his elbow, and he glanced up, his unmasked, bright blue eyes staring into Slade's grey one.

"Here. Eat." The man said gruffly, thrusting a bowl of soup into the teen's hands. Robin's mind played dirty association at 'thrusting', especially since he knew who that purring, seductive voice belonged to, but he forced away the images and stared up at Slade, glancing at the soup suspiciously.

"Robin, would I have saved your life only to poison you again?" the man sighed, and Robin shrugged.

"Maybe. Just so you'd be the one to do it, not the avalanche...and you'd wait until I'd woken up to gloat..."

"No. I assure you, the last thing I want is you dead."

Robin's face turned suspiciously warm and he glanced back down at his soup, feeling oddly touched.

"Um, right." He was about to take a spoonful of soup, deciding to believe the mercenary, when he paused. "...Thank you, Slade," he mumbled, and there was a short pause before Slade muttered,

"Just eat your soup."

Robin smiled. Slade was _embarrassed._..he could have fun with this.

* * *

After hearing how exactly Slade had saved his life, Robin had actually given the man a hug, making him grumble about overly attached children, but as Robin wasn't actually dead, he figured he'd do it more often.

Spending time with Slade was surprisingly fun. The man was intelligent, amusing and excellent to flirt with. Robin had made more innuendoes in these few days than he had done in his entire life. As his collarbone healed and his bruises began to fade, Robin found himself wanting the man more and more.

They slept in the same double bed every night, and almost every morning Robin had had a problem to take care of, making him blush profusely, but he wasn't sure Slade had figured it out yet. If he had, Robin reasoned, he would have teased him by now.

Slade was hot, Robin found himself thinking as he stared at the man who was currently making breakfast. Tall, with broad shoulders and defined abs, a single grey eye which seemed to pierce him every time he looked at him. Fairly neat white hair and an eyepatch, a ruggedly handsome face, and a smirk which Robin absolutely adored. And his permanent sex voice. Just _everything_.

"I should think you'd want to be getting back to Jump soon, am I right?" Slade suddenly asked, and Robin jumped.

"Um. Yeah, I guess," he said, surprisingly not looking forwards to it as much as he thought. He'd miss Slade's cooking, wearing Slade's oversized shirts and boxers, sleeping in his bed, the teasing and banter, the completely relaxed feeling. Robin admitted he had a huge crush on the man and didn't particularly want to leave his company.

"Then I'll get your communicator," Slade said, placing the plate of fried egg and bacon in front of Robin before going into their bedroom to grab his communicator.

Slade had allowed Robin to maintain contact with the Titans, and they had agreed it was for the best that he should stay there and rest a while rather than permanently working. They were extremely uneasy about Slade being the one with him, though, but Robin assured them he'd keep his communicator on at all times and gave them his location. They decided to trust his judgement.

Robin finished a rasher of bacon before calling his team. He grinned as he saw them and cheerfully announced he would be returning home tomorrow, considering he was practically healed and could do some research work for a few days before heading back out to get some action.

He blushed at his choice of words – he knew exactly what action he'd like to get, and who from. He glanced at the man in question as he said goodbye to his friends, and then glanced back at his breakfast as he realised Slade was looking at him closely. He ate another rasher of bacon and dared another glance at the man, and his silver eye was still fixed on him.

"You don't want to go back to jump," Slade stated. Robin opened his mouth to protest immediately, but then paused. There was no use denying it, Slade had seen right through him.

"...no," he mumbled, munching slowly on a bit of egg.

"Why not?"

Robin didn't answer. He couldn't answer. How could he tell a mercenary he loved him? So he just shrugged and continued to eat his breakfast. He suddenly shivered as a chill swept through the room.

"Need warming up?" Slade leered, changing the subject slightly. Robin paused mid-chew and made a split second decision. He finished his mouthful, placed his knife and fork down carefully, and stared Slade straight in the eye, swallowing nervously.

"Yes, I do," he replied seriously, his cheeks tinted with a hint of pink. Slade stared at him in obvious surprise, but then a smirk appeared and he stood up.

"Your collarbone is still fragile, so we need to be careful, but I think we'll manage," he said, a predatory gleam in his eye. Robin grinned, full of relief, and now excitement too as Slade walked round the table and smirked down at him. Robin stood up, still staring straight into his eyes, and lightly pressed his hands on the man's hips.

"I'm looking forwards to finishing breakfast," he grinned wickedly and Slade's smirk widened as he lifted the teen up effortlessly, careful of the bruised skin and the broken collarbone, and then walked into the bedroom.

Robin's heart was pounding in nervousness and excitement as Slade laid him down on the bed and then kneeled between his bare legs, leaning over the teen, so close he could feel the warm breath on his lips and shivered in anticipation. Slade grinned.

"Well, I'd better get you warmed up," he said, and Robin nodded enthusiastically.

He hadn't expected Slade to be gentle with kissing, and he wasn't. He didn't just kiss him; he devoured him, making the boy moan softly at the heat caused by the simple kiss. His tongue gained entrance and Robin's eyes drifted shut as he allowed the man to ravish his mouth, and he clutched at his soft, thick white hair, moaning in delight as the mercenary's thigh rubbed against his swelling cock, still hidden by his overly large boxers.

"Slade—ohh," he moaned as Slade moved from his now swollen lips to his pale, slender, deliciously presented neck, and sank his teeth into the skin, marking the teen as his own. Robin wrapped his legs around the man's hips and arched his back as rough, large hands slid his shirt up and massaged his chest and stomach, careful of the bruises, paying particular attention to the hardening nipples.

He released Robin's neck for a moment as he pulled his shirt right off, and Robin, sensing an opportunity, desperately fumbled with the man's shirt buttons, making him chuckle as he struggled. Slade gave the frustrated teen a hand and soon Robin was admiring his wide chest and stomach close up, running his hands over his abs and pinching the man's nipples, grinning as they hardened under his touch.

Slade decided to let the teen experiment for now – they had the whole day, after all, and longer if he had anything to say about it – and lay down comfortably, letting Robin crawl over him, straddling him nicely, deciding to avoid the alarmingly large crotch area for now.

Robin gently sucked both his nipples, making Slade sigh in contentment. He'd never ask him to do it, but it _was_ nice when it happened. He then grinned as the teen started to lick and nip at his neck and collarbone, tasting the man almost desperately, before moving up to his jaw line and then his lips. He pulled away smiling and then decided to move down before it became obvious how deep his affections really were.

He ran his tongue all the way down Slade's abdomen, grinning as the man tensed under his touch. He glanced up with a playful smirk and he flicked Robin on the forehead.

"Not a word. Now, don't stop what you've already started," he growled, and Robin winked, kissing Slade's navel on the spur of the moment, and then took a deep breath and removed the mercenary's boxers.

Tentatively, he leaned forwards and sucked the tip into his mouth, one hand on Slade's hip, the other wrapped around the base of his cock. Slade closed his eyes and savoured the teen's clumsy yet talented mouth and hand as they worked in sync to pleasure him. Robin started to take Slade deeper, unsure exactly how to, but as Slade guided him, he found it easier.

After a while, Slade could barely contain himself and allowed himself to come in the teen's mouth, who was somewhat surprised but swallowed it down like a pro, making Slade smirk. Oh, he would be once he was finished with him...not that he ever wanted to be finished with the teen.

Slade then pushed Robin onto his back and spread his legs, his thumbs brushing the teen's entrance and balls, making him shudder and plead. Slade grinned, leaning down to kiss his young lover roughly again, before following Robin's pattern and kissing his way down his body and taking Robin's whole cock in his mouth and throat easily.

Robin was sure he screamed as he bucked into the hot, wet mouth enveloping his cock, gasping with pleasure as beads of sweat formed on his forehead.

"Slade," he gasped, as the man worked his skilful mouth over his throbbing member. "Slade, I-"

The teen couldn't give his lover any more warning as he came violently in his mouth and lay gasping on the bed as the man crawled up and kissed him, giving him a taste of his own come. It was strangely erotic, and he started to stir down below again as Slade rubbed his nipples and continued to kiss him. He opened his legs as the man stroked his swelling cock until it was hard again, to match Slade's, and although he felt a little bit like a whore, he didn't care. This was where he really wanted to be...

Slade grabbed some lotion out of the drawer and prepped the hero up, making him moan as three fingers coated in lube slithered around inside him.

"Ready?" the man wanted to be sure, in case he further injured the boy or if – god forbid – he'd changed his mind, but a single, needy whine was all he needed.

He knelt between the boys legs, aligned himself up with his entrance and began to forcefully kiss him again as he pressed his generously lubricated cock against his entrance. And kept pushing. Robin gasped and moaned at the pressure until it began to slide into him.

"Oh!" he gasped as it slid halfway in before he tightened around it, and Slade grunted.

"Oh indeed," he pushed himself through the tight heat with his eye closed tightly, hands gripping Robin's hips, and Robin arched up to meet the man's groin, and they lay there panting for a moment as they regained composure and tried not to come.

Soon though, Slade was off, and Robin's wet dreams could never live up to the feeling that morning. His hot, thick, hard cock slamming into him over and over, hitting that magical spot every time, was better than he could ever have imagined. He clung to the man as he clumsily met his thrusts, and was pleased that Slade was having trouble keeping composure at Robin's tightness. The friction made his cock practically sore with the need to come but he desperately tried to hold back, desperately tried to make this feeling last...

Alas, being a virgin, he came much too quickly, but Slade didn't stop, continuing to plough into his spent lover. Robin groaned and attempted to push the big man away with feeble limbs, his cock was sore with the constant rubbing of Slade's stomach, his prostate was sore due to the fat cock rubbing it almost constantly, and his throat was sore from screaming. He barely noticed his bruises and collarbone though, and soon enough the pleasure was building up and he was getting hard for the third time.

"Slade," he moaned as the man didn't stop. This felt too fucking good. How could he ever leave this man's bed?

Finally, Robin shuddered through his third and final orgasm and Slade followed, filling Robin with his seed before pulling his cock out and slumping beside the hero.

They lay catching their breath for a moment and Robin dared a glance at the man.

"Slade," he gasped, and shifted forwards to wrap his arms around the man for warmth. "You'd better be coming back to Jump," he growled and the man chuckled.

"Of course," he replied, turning to look at the freshly-fucked teen, who's blue eyes were drooping, cheeks were flushed and hair was matted and messy, but he looked extremely satisfied, covered in his own come. Slade felt extremely tempted to fuck him again, but Robin had his limits, and he'd have to wait a little while.

Robin gave a little, contented smile. "Good. Because I wasn't planning on letting you go anywhere else," he replied sleepily and Slade grinned, lamenting and slinging an arm over the boy.

"See, I knew you were a cuddler," Robin said triumphantly, and Slade snorted. Maybe he wouldn't wait a little while after all, and show the hero he was definitely not a cuddler...

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review!(:**


	4. Dick

**Sigh, another one that didn't come out as I planned. Like seriously I have it all imagined in my head but writing it is so much freaking harder and it just doesn't go right and sounds rushed and crummy, like this one :(**

**But here goes. D is for Dick, let's see what our boys come up with...**

* * *

Robin had never imagined this would actually work.

For starters, Slade was a villain, so the team would never approve. Secondly, Robin had doubted Slade was even into him like that. Thirdly, the difference in ages, although Robin couldn't pinpoint an exact number, was pretty big.

Which was why it was a surprise that Robin found himself lying on Slade's sofa, in his apartment, waiting for the man to get back so they could eat and have sex, and he could return to the tower.

The only reason Robin had decided to give it a shot was because he found out Slade had stopped an assassination of the president of his own free will, not because he was paid. He'd had a crush on the man – really, their personalities just kind of clicked – and boldly confronted him a few months ago. And here he was.

They'd had their ups and downs, namely Robin protesting against Slade's line of work and worrying because the team didn't know about it, but it was pretty good. Robin really liked him, despite his arrogance, and Slade had shown more than a little interest in the teen himself.

Just then, Robin heard the click of the front door opening and smiled. Heavy footfalls echoed through the hallway until they reached the living room door, and Robin glanced up at a tall, broad shouldered figure who was still wearing his armour, a small smile on his face as he watched the man unclip his mask to reveal an angled, rugged face complete with white hair and goatee and an eyepatch. They'd known each other's identities for a little while, now.

"Here already?" the man enquired as he disappeared again, to his (their?) bedroom, presumably to change into something more comfortable.

"Yep, the team decided I'd been working too hard recently by spending 'all that time cooped up in my room'..." he trailed off with a mischievous grin, and he could practically hear Slade smirking.

"Imagine what they'd say if they found out _I'd _been working you too hard, in _my _bedroom," he replied, but Robin winced.

"No thanks," he muttered. He knew it had been a joke, but sometimes the prospect was more amusing than others. Slade sighed as he walked back into the living room and arched his eyebrow at Robin.

"Does Chinese take-away sound good?" he asked as he walked past and Robin smiled.

"Yeah," he replied. He'd had nothing but pizza and Tamaranean dishes this past week, he needed something different, if not strictly speaking that much healthier...

Robin rolled off the sofa and followed him into the kitchen as he picked up the phone to order the takeout. Once he'd dialled the number, Robin grinned mischievously and sauntered up to his lover, placing his hands on his chest as the man started to talk.

Slowly, he dragged his hands down Slade's chest, then slyly flipped the button on his jeans and pulled the zipper down. Slade glanced at him sternly and he grinned, reaching into his trousers - the man was going commando, as usual – and gripped the slowly hardening mass of flesh with both hands, gently rubbing it, feeling the man tense under his teasing touch.

He was still talking on the phone, impatiently ordering the food for the third time, as apparently they were actually Chinese and didn't speak a great amount of English. Robin was not helping the situation, especially since he'd just pulled his trousers down to fist his cock properly.

Robin's lips met Slade's neck shortly thereafter, and the man finally finished on the phone. With a growl, he tugged the teen's trousers and underwear of in one, lifting the hero up as he plundered his desperately waiting lips.

Robin would never tire of this. He clung to the man with his thighs around his hips and his arms around his neck, feeling the mercenary's proud erection rub against his ass. He moaned as their kiss deepened and Slade carried him into the bedroom, tearing off their shirts quickly.

Their haste was unexplainable but mutual, and with the deliciously writhing teen below him, Slade couldn't wait to bury himself in that tight ass. Robin himself couldn't wait to be filled by that big cock, and so parted his legs like a broke whore, staring up at his lover with pleading, wide blue eyes. Slade couldn't contain himself and lathered himself quickly with nearby lube, before pushing into the hero with a grunt.

Robin moaned at the intrusion, and they soon found a rhythm. They both wanted the pleasure to last, but at the rate they were going, which was incredibly hard and fast, they both knew it wouldn't. Barely contained screams echoed through the room, and rare moans accompanied them from Slade, who was actually finding the pleasure overwhelming.

It was over all too soon and Robin came violently, his ass muscles clenching, milking the hot, throbbing cock within, pushing Slade to the point of no return, too. They lay in an exhausted heap for a few minutes and then Slade cursed as the doorbell rang – the takeout was here.

He pulled a dressing gown on and grabbed some money and his gun (as one could never be too careful), ignoring Robin's whines for him to come back to bed. Once he'd paid, Slade returned to the room and sat beside Robin, pulling his robe off.

Robin silently admired Slade's body as the man dished up. He was forever in awe of Slade's large muscles, and especially in awe of the large appendage hanging between his legs. He stared at the man's dick thoughtfully, struggling to sit up as he took the plate Slade offered him, his eyes still on the limp member.

"Did you want some?" Slade leered, and at first Robin thought he was referring to the noodles he was holding, but then he realised he'd been staring at the mercenary's cock a little too long. He blushed a little but chuckled, tucking into his food.

"Not right now, need to build up my energy," he grinned, and Slade laughed. They sat in silence for a few minutes, just eating, and then a thought crossed Robin's mind.

He furrowed his brow. It definitely wasn't a pleasant thought, and he glanced between Slade's cock and his own with a frown. Slade caught onto his young lover's expression and sighed.

"What's wrong?" he said, and Robin, startled, glanced up.

"Nothing...nothing, I'm fine," he smiled, but Slade wasn't buying it.

"Robin," he said sternly, and the teen sighed.

"Okay, okay. So I'm sixteen, close to seventeen, so most of my growing will be over soon, right?" he asked, and Slade nodded.

"Yes," he replied, and Robin's frowned deepened, his eyes glancing back to the flaccid length between his own legs. Slade caught on quickly and sighed.

"Robin, there is absolutely nothing wrong with your cock size," he said patiently, as it was true, Slade couldn't find anything wrong with it. It wasn't like he was topping. "It's rather unfair to compare it to mine, because as categories go, mine would be under 'huge'-"

"There are _catergories?!_" Robin exclaimed, and Slade sighed again.

"I believe so, but Robin, yours is _fine_. Self doubt is not sexy. Drop it," the older male said firmly, and Robin sighed, leaning on Slade's shoulder for a bit of support, relieved that the man didn't mention it or push him away. He'd look tonight for those categories then decide for himself.

* * *

Later on, Slade was roused from his sleep by the sound of tapping. He opened his eye and glanced up, seeing the bright screen of a computer shining through the slightly-open door. The tapping was evidently coming from the keyboard and Slade guessed from Robin's absence that the teen was following up what they had discussed earlier.

Sighing, the man left his room and went into the living room, and sure enough, Robin was sitting at the computer, on a Yahoo answers site, looking up dick sizes. Even as he watched, the hero set a ruler down on the table where he'd measured his own.

Slade noted that Robin's hands were trembling ever so slightly as he closed the page, and he frowned, walking towards his young lover just as he got up. Robin turned around and their eyes met, and Slade startled as he saw the depth of worry in those beautiful blues.

"Robin-"

"I looked pretty much everywhere, Slade," the teen muttered in a dejected, gloomy voice, and Slade frowned as he realised he sounded much younger than he was. This wasn't the Robin he'd...grown attached to.

"They all say the same thing. Stupid fucking genes! Why do I have to be so fucking small?!" his voice went from sad to angry in a split second, but Slade wouldn't have the teen panicking.

"Robin." His voice was stern, demanding, assertive, and Robin's instinct was just to stop and listen, his hands still trembling as he stared at the man, eyes a little wider. "Robin, you are not the dominant in this relationship. Your cock does not need to be pushed up any part of my anatomy. It doesn't need to be big. It's perfectly _fine_."

The man's assertive growl seemed to make headway into the teen's flustered and clouded mind, and Robin frowned. He had always been sensitive about his height, and now knowing the rest of his growth was...restricted in the same way, he realised that he was worried. He didn't want to be small, damnit! And something Slade had said didn't quite add up...

"Yes," he replied as he stood in front of the man. "But what if I want to top with someone else? You and I can't last forever Slade. Sooner or later, you'll get annoyed with my hero antics, or I'll get annoyed with your...work, or the guilt of it all will consume me...this can't last Slade, and when it crumbles, I might want to be with someone else and top them. What then? Or, what if I find someone else – top or bottom – and they _reject_ me because I'm too fucking small? What then?!"

Robin was becoming borderline hysterical and Slade was becoming more and more irritated.

"Robin," he growled, and the teen yelped as the man lifted him up, carried him into the bedroom and dropped him onto to the bed, pinning him down, his steely eye glaring into Robins' big blue ones. "Who are you going to find that knows both of your identities and doesn't take advantage? Who don't be in danger knowing who you are? Can you imagine being with anyone else who knows? Look at me now and tell me you can think of someone else,"

"But...my friends..." Robin argued weakly. "You're a..."

"Tell me."

"...I...I can't think of anyone...but Slade, you're a _villain_-"

"I'm a mercenary. They are two different things. I do hero work too."

"But-"

Slade, enough of this, kissed Robin assertively and roughly with a growl, and Robin made a little mewling sound as he submitted to the man, just as he pulled away from the bruising, aggressive kiss.

"We'll talk about this some other time, Robin. For now, you're perfectly fine and I'm going to give this-" he tugged briefly and erotically at the teen's cock – "some well deserved attention."

"You're a dick," growled Robin, but soon stopped complaining when the man got to work. In fact, the man could be pretty nice, he supposed...

* * *

**The idea was that I explored the concept that:**

**a) Robin isn't happy with his size**

**b) Robin is worried about not telling his friends**

**c) Slade is fluffier and more comforting**

**Let me know what you thought. Criticisms are as highly valued as praise :)**


	5. Egg

**Number 5 in the collection, and also my Easter competition contribution, set by Mama Duck (wynja) on facebook :D**

**I hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

Titans Tower's mail procedure was long and complex. The team would happily recycle it all, because 99.9% of it was fan mail, but they had to sort through piles of it to make sure it wasn't, say, Alfred sending a letter, or threats to their city or team which they missed.

They got a _lot_ of letters, but never very many parcels. Sometimes they got little figurines of themselves which they usually threw away because they were reminded of the puppet master (although Starfire often kept the 'adorable' ones). Sometimes they got t-shirts from hospices and charities to promote themselves.

But today, upon checking the parcels, Robin was very confused.

It had been a parcel specifically addressed to him, and it wasn't some kid making puppets this time; he could tell by the writing. It was smooth, almost elegant. "_Robin – use this wisely." _That was all it said. It wasn't signed, not even initialled. It didn't contain anything dangerous – Robin had done some tests – but he didn't know what it _was_.

It was vaguely missile shaped and incredibly smooth, made of silicone. It was reasonably long and wide, tapering to a rounded point on one side, and the other side was also round but flatter. A loop of string was attached to the round end, and the whole thing was only a couple of centimetres long. With it, there was some sort of remote control, which was relatively small, with four buttons – the power button, and three displaying '+' , '-' and 'mode'. It also had a screen.

He soon decided he had four options. He could, he supposed, ask his friends what it was. If they knew, he was sure they'd tell him...but some sort of pride held him back. He was used to being more knowledgeable than his team and he was sure they'd also tease him if he didn't know and they did. Well. Cyborg and Beast Boy would.

Another option was to simply bin the thing and forget about it completely, but this was _Robin _– raised by Batman, with a detective's mind. He couldn't just let it go. He had to know. Robin winced as he realised he had the exact same prerogative with a certain villain...

The third choice was to take a picture and search online with the picture, which he only recently found out he could do, rather embarrassingly. In his defence, he rarely used Google anymore, due to fact that the intense research he did couldn't, contrary to popular teen belief, all be solved by the site. But again, he was a _detective_. That seemed suspiciously too much like giving up for him.

So Robin was left with his fourth option; actually turn the thing on and see what the damn thing did. Admittedly you'd think he would have done that from the start, but he was weary considering it was from an adult, unsigned, and he also didn't know what it _was_.

But now, he was going to find out. He sat nervously on the edge of his bed, turning the rubber thing between his fingers, holding the remote in the other hand. He wasn't really all that worried it would be explosive – he'd run every test he could think of on it – but he was, somehow, still apprehensive. So, taking a deep breath, he did the heroic thing and pushed the power button.

Not much happened. The screen display on the remote changed from blank to the number zero. Robin frowned, then decided to press the '+' button, and as he did, he startled as the rubber began to vibrate gently in his hand. His eyes widened and he blinked, staring blankly at it. How obscure...

He kept pushing buttons for about five minutes until he was satisfied. The object did nothing but vibrate, the controls on the remote changed the intensity of vibration (it went up to ten, which was a harsh buzzing, making Robin's hand all tingly and weird). The mode button changed the type of vibration; long ones or short ones or a combination, or vibrations at intervals. The string on the flat end of the thing didn't seem to serve a purpose.

Sighing, Robin put the object in his bedside drawer, frowning deeply. How was he supposed to 'use it well' when he didn't know _how_ to use it?

* * *

The next few days were hell for Robin. Starfire had found out that it was Easter on Sunday, and although Robin couldn't deny she'd done her research, he didn't think bringing in chickens and bunnies every day was strictly speaking traditional. That, plus Red X stealing more chocolate than could be healthy, plus the absence of his...more favoured villain, AND the mysterious object he still hadn't deciphered, meant that Robin was extremely grouchy on Friday.

"But Robin, it is surely the Friday of goodness, is it not?" Starfire had asked when Robin had come down for breakfast with a face like thunder. Robin had grunted, helped himself to Cyborg's waffles and returned to his room, desperately hoping the alarm wouldn't go off today. It wasn't to be, however, and the brightly clad hero fought more viscously than usual, something Control Freak took note of as the police took him away yet again.

When they got back to the tower, Robin stormed into his room and opened his bedside drawer, finally deciding, what the fuck, he'd figure out whatever this thing was, and he'd do it _now_. Glowering at it, he pulled it out of the drawer and paused for a moment. Google, or friends? It would, he supposed, be a big blow to his pride if he asked his friends and they laughed at him...no, Google was safer.

Robin put it on the desk and took a few snapshots of it using his communicator, and then uploaded the photos to his computer to save on there so he could Google them. He then picked up the mysterious item and was on the verge of putting it in his drawer when the door opened to his room, and Robin glanced up to see who was visiting.

Raven stood in the doorway, her mouth opened to speak, when she caught sight of the thing in Robin's hand. Then her face glowed scarlet and she swallowed briefly, tearing her eyes away from it and looking away embarrassedly.

"I'll, um, leave you to it..." she said and swiftly left, the door closing behind her. Robin blinked at where she'd disappeared, and glanced back at the thing in his hand. What the _hell _was it? He huffed, realising that it was something embarrassing judging by his teammate's reaction. He then chucked it back into his drawer and sat at his personal computer, ready to use Google search.

He found pictures of similar things made out of plastic and metal and glass, but still didn't really know what they were for, until he clicked on one of the images. It redirected him to a webpage...a sex toy webpage. Robin blinked, staring in transfixed horror. Who had _sent _him this?! And _shit_, did Raven think he was going to use it?!

Robin may have a newfound attraction for men – specifically large, muscled ones – but that didn't mean he wanted to _use _these things. He blushed scarlet, mortified with his discovery, and wondered who the hell had sent it. Probably someone as a prank, thinking that because Speedy had 'outed' him a while ago, he would actually use toys. _Weird_.

Deleting all evidence of the search from his computer - which wasn't linked to the mainframe, so Cyborg wouldn't find anything - he then set about to destroy the 'love egg'. Taking it out from the drawer, he wondered what to do with it. Putting it in the bin was not an option; anyone could find it. He could ask Starfire to melt it into a sad lump but she'd ask what it was, and probably bring it up in conversation with other people.

Shrugging, he got out one of his explosive bird-a-rangs and was about to jam it in the thing and throw it out of the window when curiosity called. Although he found them weird, there was no doubt there was something...inviting about toys. That made you want to try them, just once, to see what it was like. And when Robin was curious about something, very few things could get in his way.

So Robin stashed it away again, blushing slightly as he did, to use later. He then went to locate Raven to reassure her it was just a prank delivery and he'd had no idea what it was, so had done some research. He wasn't quite sure she believed him, but he knew she wouldn't tell anyone. He couldn't have the world knowing he'd used a vibrating love egg. Except for a certain villain, who the teen rather liked the thought of him drooling behind his mask at the image of Robin arching in pleasure with the egg—

Robin shook his head. No naughty thoughts now, no matter how hot Slade may be...

* * *

Robin sighed as he slumped on his bed two days later. He was _tired_. He'd had almost non-stop alarm calls all weekend and now he desperately hoped there wouldn't be anymore as he kicked his boots off, prepared to go to sleep, even if it _was _only five in the afternoon. The half open drawer on his bedside table stopped him, however, and he sighed. He hadn't had a chance to..._experiment_ with his gift since he told himself he would, and it was sitting in there so innocently...

The hero reached out to the drawer, making sure his door was locked, and took out the rubber egg, blushing a little as he considered it. He ran a hand through his spiked hair and was about to start removing clothing when an all-too-familiar siren lit up the tower. Another fucking alarm.

Robin growled, pulling his boots back on as he stormed into the main room where his groggy teammates stood lolling about, clearly not up for some action. When he found out it was Slade causing the commotion, Robin sighed and told his team he'd handle it, which was met by sounds of relief.

A few minutes later, Robin was running rooftops again, a familiar figure ahead. Tall, muscular, _hot_. The big man in armour leaped from building to building effortlessly and Robin struggled to keep up as he chased the man across the city. Okay, so he got to ogle some hot ass and legs, but he was _tired, _damnit. The man hadn't even stolen anything, just broke into a bank and left again, almost as though...he was attracting the Titan's attention...

"Slade!" he shouted, and the man didn't even pause. "What do you want?!" Slade didn't reply, his strong, powerful legs carrying him over taller roofs. Robin was struggling to catch up, his legs burning, gasping for breath. He'd had a long weekend with not much sleep and he just wanted this to be over.

Suddenly the man stopped on top of a tall building and Robin faced him, desperately regaining air as he glared at his adversary.

"Happy Easter, Robin," the man purred, and the teen narrowed his eyes.

"You better not have chased me all across the fucking city for that, Slade," he growled, and the man chuckled.

"So feisty. No, Robin, I have something more...special in mind."

And with that, the man pushed down on a skylight with his foot and the window swung inwards. He didn't waste a second, jumping into the gap barely big enough for him, and Robin sighed. He had half a mind just to let him be, but his hero complex – and curiosity – forbade him.

He leaped through the window himself, bo-staff drawn as he whipped his head around to take a glimpse of the mercenary. He realised they were in a penthouse suite, with huge windows facing the sea and a fish tank built into the opposite wall. An equally huge bed occupied the space in front of the teen, and two sofas, a widescreen TV and a cooking area took up the space behind him. Slade was standing in a non-threatening position between the window and the bed, his eye fixed on Robin, who was poised ready to attack.

"Have you been using the gift I sent you?" the man suddenly leered, and Robin blinked, staring at him in confusion.

"Um, gift?" the only thing that sprung to mind was the sex toy, and Slade couldn't possible have—

"The..._egg_." Slade purred suggestively, and Robin's face lit up like a beacon as he opened his mouth, ready to retort, but couldn't find any words, too stunned and embarrassed to speak.

"I- what- no! I haven't! That's _sick_, Slade, you-"

"Is it, now?" the man cut in. "Is it so disgusting? Robin, don't tell me you haven't had at least _one_ fantasy involving you, me, a bed, and a distinct lack of clothing?" Robin, again, simply stared with his mouth hanging open, too flustered to reply. "You want me, Robin, I know you do. I've seen the little lust-filled gazes you give me. You may hide behind a mask, Robin, but I can still read you..."

"I haven't-!"

"Don't lie to me, boy. Now, have you been using it or not?"

"No." He replied honestly, his face still a – to Slade – delightful shade of pink. The man sighed.

"I gave you a whole _week_ to prepare yourself. I would have thought you'd be excited for this moment..."

"I thought it was just some stupid prankster," Robin muttered, slightly over the shock now, although still astonished that Slade was insinuating these things. Did he actually want to...with him...?

"I'm disappointed. I left my fingerprints all over it, just for you," the man tsked, and Robin silently berated himself for not checking for those.

"Right, because you would let me know your identity so easily."

The man didn't answer verbally. Instead he lifted a hand and unclipped his mask in a smooth motion, bringing it down to hold between his hands, and Robin gasped. Both at the shock of Slade actually unmasking himself, and how _gorgeous _the man really was.

Ruffled white hair stuck out over lightly tanned skin, and a glittering, grey-blue eye leered at the teen. An eyepatch covered the other eye and a short, white goatee completed the picture, stretching over the wide, angled face; masculine, handsome. Robin found himself blushing, speechless, yet again. Slade smirked, and Robin realised that the look suited him more than making him more annoying.

"I, um. Wow." He said, and then shook his head. "Why...?"

"Because, believe it or not, I have some level of trust towards you, Robin. And hopefully..." the man took a few steps forwards, standing in front of the teen, and a gloved hand rested on his cheek. Robin fought the urge to shiver. "...you will return the favour."

Robin stared up at the man who had been his arch nemesis for years. He didn't really know what made him do it, but somehow, Robin could tell Slade was serious. He did have some trust for the teen and hell, Robin shared that same trust. He lifted his hand, his eyes still fixed on Slade's eye, and took the corner of his mask. He hesitated for a moment, swallowing. It wasn't just himself he was protecting, but...he wanted this...

"Come on, Richard."

Robin blinked, then snorted at the man, shaking his head as he peeled the mask off swiftly, sighing at him.

"Why didn't you just tell me you knew?"

"I wanted to see if you could trust me." Slade's thumb hadn't moved, and now it brushed gently over his cheekbone. "We both want this, Robin. Our professional lives don't have to be affected. But why deny yourself what you want? Just this one thing?"

Robin chuckled. "I haven't even argued, and you're already persuading me," he smirked at the man, his blue eyes glittering. "All right then, you've got me. But if you dare tell anyone about me and Batman—"

"I've kept it secret for long enough, Robin, and I have what I want now. It would be pointless losing you to some petty hero-villain game."

And before Robin could reply, Slade leaned down and swiftly claimed his lips, hands crushing the teen to his body. Robin moaned as the rush took over, the heat, the longing at being forcefully kissed by Slade. He clung on to the man's thick, white hair and pulled himself up, kissing him just as enthusiastically. Their eyes were closed, savouring the moment as Slade led them towards the bed, having planned this from the beginning.

Robin, meanwhile, had spotted a familiar item on the bedside table and grinned lewdly as he was manhandled roughly onto the bed. It looked like he would get a chance to use that damned egg – and fulfil his fantasy of Slade drooling over him – after all.

And as Slade made the lithe body under him arch and scream, only one thought crossed his mind.

_My little bird is well and truly mine_.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! :D**


End file.
